What If
by Aionzai
Summary: What if Scar loved Simba and didn't want to be king? What if there was another pride of lions in the jungle? What if Simba had a sister? What if the Banzai wanted to take over the pride lands and be king? Lot's of 'What If's in this story.
1. The Promise

**This is my first story in a long time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own The Lion King.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What If – Chapter One<strong>

**The Promise**

Scar's POV

It has been a week after Simba's excellent presentation. I had just woken up from my nightmare of a sleep. I had a dream that poor little Simba was killed, along with my brother and that I had to be king. I was so proud of that little cub. He looked just like my brother Mufasa. But the thing that I'm glad about most is that I'm not in line for king after my brother, Simba is. I was never fit out for king and never will be. All I want to do is laze around and sleep. I wasn't a very muscular lion, but when it came to strategies to help save the pride lands and other brainy things, I was the smartest of my pride. Everyone appreciated that. Except for my father, I don't think he ever loved me. He was the one who gave me the scar over my eye. After I told him I didn't want to be king, he slashed me over the eye and told me I was a disgrace to the royal family. If it weren't for that Raifiki guy, I would have lost an eye.

"Hey Uncle Scar!" greeted a voice at the entrance of the den. Oh that voice! I'm thankful my worst nightmare did not come true.

"Yes, my dear monkey-of-a-nephew?" I greeted back playfully. Oh that grin of his, reminds me so much of my brother's. Simba had golden fur that came from my father, Ahadi. Though let's hope he got the brains that came from me. A little laugh escaped my mouth as I thought to myself, while my little nephew was chattering on about his day.

"Uncle Scar, do you ever listen to what I say?" asked Simba with a grin on his face. I purposely ignored him, hoping that he would just wonder off already, I needed some time to myself. Simba then bit my ear and pulled it with his little cub teeth. "Uncle Scar!"

"Dear, oh dear," I said to my nephew wagging my tail in his face to get his attention, "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes please Uncle Scar!" shouted Simba in reply. He climbed into my arms and looked up so he was facing me. I pat him on the head.

"Do you want to know my real name, young one?" I asked, waiting for his surprised reaction. Instead he gave me a confused look, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Isn't your name Scar?"

I shook my head. "Oh! No, no, no. My real name is Taka. But I got the name scar because of this." I pointed my paw over to my eye and one of my nails touched my scar.

"Wow can you tell me how you got that? I thought you were just born with it or something!" he asked excitedly ready for the story.

"Okay, quite down now young one…Once upon a time." I began.

_*Flash Back*_

_I was playing happily with my younger brother Mufasa, happily prancing along in the hot savanna in the pride lands. My dad always told me that I was going to be a great king but I never really agreed with him. My mother Uru always quoted sayings from my father Ahadi, like saying that I sound just like him. But I look and act completely like my mother, dark brown and lazy with the smartest brain. So I decided that I would tell Mufasa he could be king._

"_Mufasa," I asked him, "Can you come over here?"_

_Mufasa trotted slowly up to me with his orange-brown eyes staring at me with curiousity. The excitement smeared across my face as I began walking over to him on my small cub four legs waiting to see such a surprised and thankful reaction._

"_Yeah what is it?" he asked hoping for an answer that would make his day. I was sure enough it would. It had to, he loved bossing people around and going exploring, and once he was king nothing was going to stop him. Best thing of all, it was the day before his birthday and this was like a gift from brother to brother._

"_I don't want to be king!" I started the conversation, "you can take my stop when father's time is up!" I kept it plain and simply hoping he would get the message._

_But it seemed like he didn't. His face didn't change and he looked disappointed. Did he not want to be king?_

"_Taka!" growled Simba disappointedly, "You know you're the next king…"_

"_Oh yeah? Well then I'll go tell dad I don't ever want to be king and then you'll be king." I replied with my head facing the other direction._

"_Fine, go and get yourself hurt."_

"_I won't, not like he'll kill me if I don't want to."_

_With the argument ending quickly, I rushed up to pride rock. I saw Mufasa at the corner of my eye having a face of worry. Though I knew he wouldn't chase after me. So I continued to the very top to find my dad, Ahadi. He looked at me and gave me a small smile that I knew was forced. I know he will be pleased when I tell him that I don't want to be king because he loved Mufasa over me._

"_Dad, I don't want to be king…" I told him firmly at the the start of my sentence but then I went quieter. I looked at him and he had a look of worry on his face._

"_Can you repeat that?" the king Ahadi asked me. I didn't know if he didn't really here me or not but I'm sure he did._

"_I said I don't want to be king!" I shouted angrily._

_Without thinking twice, my father extended his pointing claw and slashed it across my eye. Blood and puss oozed out while I lay on the top of pride rock crying in pain and forgiveness. He didn't forgive me._

"_You're a disgrace to the royal family!" he roared at me and I flinched. Then he extended his claws and lifted his paw to strike. I felt sorry. I felt like I should have listened to my brother. I felt like I should have never have argued with him. I felt like I deserved to die. Closing my eyes shut while tears came out of one eye and the other, blood, I got ready to face the wrath of death, something I never wished to meet. Just when I thought it was over, I saw two blurry figures zoomed pass me. One was a dark brown figure and the other was a small golden cub racing towards me. It was my mother and brother._

"_What have you done to my baby!" roared my mother Uru as she pinned down the king of the pride lands. She slapped him across the face and screamed at him. Then my mother ran over to me and held me in my paws. My only eye started to flicker and then squint. Was I going to die?_

"_No! Don't go! Not yet Taka! My baby! No! My baby!"_

_Those were the last whole lot of words I heard before I passed out._

_I woke up on something soft and dark brown. It was my mother…she was holding me in her arms. I looked around to see where we were. I was on a huge tree._

"_Whoa…" I whispered to myself. My mother stirred for a while then woke up. Her eyes widened as she saw me look at her. A smile spread across her face and she embraced me so hard I choked._

"_You're finally awake, after a week!" she shouted happily. I felt happy but then her words echoed in my ear. A week? I felt like I slept for a good 10 hours but not a week. _

_She told me how Raifiki healed my wounded eye so quickly. I was happy because I barely felt any pain._

"_But the bad news is..." What? There was bad news? "You have a permanent scar over your eye. But no matter how you look I love you all the same."_

"_Thanks Raifiki, thanks mother." I told them. Raifiki could not know how thankful I really was._

"_No problemo, Scar." Raifiki replied in his monkey voice. He laughed crazily while I was confused…was 'Scar' my new nickname?_

_*End Flashback*_

"After that, everyone in the pride called me Scar, and that, is the end of the story." I finished off for Simba and he smiled with extreme happiness.

"Thank you Uncle Scar!" he said with his 'toothy' signature grin. That grin probably got all the lionesses. "Or should I say, Uncle Taka!"

I laughed. "Which ever suits you best Simba dear," I informed him, "Run along now…"

"See you around!"

And with that, the small golden cub left the den and I was left with complete peace and silence.

Tama's POV

After my mother's long lecture of not doing anything dangerous, I wandered out of the den in search for my friends. Well, friend. There was me, Nala, Tojo, and of course Simba! Tojo was my friend. Nala was my competition. As for Simba, he was my crush. I knew Nala liked him as well. Nala didn't know I liked Simba. But just by looking at the way she looks at Simba and calls him her best friend annoys me. Nala and I used to be good friends, but now we are slowly drifting apart as Simba becomes closer to the both of us. I am a nice cub, but I like a nice competition. Besides if Tojo were to like one of us, Simba might have some competition as well. I have to admit Tojo is quiet cute at times, but Simba's personality is what makes him unique. Another thing I cannot stand is when Simba tries to pin Nala. Like come on! Why can't it be me?

But one time Simba tried to pin me I let him. I practically melted, feeling his fur touch mine and his smile so close to my face. I blushed so hard that he might have noticed.

"Tama…Tama!" growled a voice in my ear, causing me to snap right out of my day dreaming. It was Nala. We bumped heads together playfully before greeting each other.

"Hi Nala." I said after our heads separated. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she said, "I was chasing a pretty little butterfly but it got away…then I ran into you and the-"

_-Boom-_

A light mud coloured cub rubbed his head and stared at us. Sigh, Tojo.

"Hehe and I was chasing a bird but it got away…then I ran into you two…" Yeah, quite literally too. Nala and I both laughed as he looked around for the bird. Then Nala stopped laughing and looked behind me and kept quiet, same as Tojo. I got suspicious. So I turned around and all of a sudden I fell on my back with a golden cub pinning me to the ground. My heart was beating like a ticking time bomb. He starred straight into my eyes and smiled.

"Pinned ya!" he shouted in my ear. I gave him a weak smile. Not wanting the moment to end I lay there for a few seconds but it got awkward and Nala got jealous so I had to get Simba off before anyone got the wrong idea.

"Pinned me? Simba you scared the **heck** out of me!" I growled with a squeal of frustration. Calm down Tama! My heart wasn't slowing down. Simba kept staring at me. His eyes were an amber-orange colour.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" he asked ending the silence that almost lasted a minute. It was then that I realised he wasn't staring at me; it was the other way around.

"I-um-erm-I wasn't!" I lied. Tojo gave me a look to let me know he wasn't falling for it. But Simba just believed me and smiled his signature grin. That gave me butterflies in my stomach. I don't think Nala liked it when he talked to me, cause as soon as he was about to say another word to me, Nala death-stared at me and then jabbed Simba on his paw.

"You're it!" she declared to Simba, which caused him to give her a huge smile. Tojo and Nala ran off with Simba running after them.

"Hey you cheated! I wasn't ready!" he growled while chasing after them. I joined in the fun and ran after Tojo and Nala.

A smile appeared on my face. "Wait up guys!" I shouted after getting up and running after Tojo and Nala.

*10 minutes later*

We ended up playing tag for a long time. It usually didn't last long due to Tojo getting bored of it and when we tag him he gives up and doesn't try to tag us. But this time he saw a bird following us and he gave chase. I don't know what's with him and birds but he loves them. When Zazu comes to 'baby sit' us, me Simba and Nala whine but Tojo seems more than fine with it. He always asks Zazu what it is like to have wings and fly. If you ask me, I think Tojo wants to be a bird, let alone, marry one and have bird cubs. I'm just kidding I don't think that's possible. I was picturing it in my head, Tojo with a small little bird. I laughed mentally but it must have gotten to my face.

"Why are you just staring at the sky and smiling?" Tojo asked me while I lay on my back. He was looking down at me with a bird on his shoulder. Someone made a new friend. "I made a new friend!" Wow, he read my mind.

I looked away, my eyes locking on to Simba. "That's great, I'm sure he'd make a good pet!" I suggested, not meaning a word of what I said. I looked back at Tojo.

The mud-coloured cub smiled. "I never could have said it better myself. That's a great idea!"

With that, he ran off to ask his parents for a pet bird. My glistering eyes wondered their way back to Simba, hoping to get his attention. Then suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Without letting my eyes of the golden cub, I knew who it was. Tojo, he was a fast runner, so he got back within a few minutes.

"My parents said yes!" he told me. I waved my paw to tell him I wasn't interested.

"You like him, don't you." My eyes widened. How did he know? I felt the heat rise to my face. "I knew it." He added.

"W-well d-don't tell him! Please!" I begged him, my paws together bowing at his knees. I think I overreacted a bit because he made weird look and then smiled.

"Relax, Tama, I won't." he assured me, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him. "But what I will do is bring you two together."

"Oh no." is all I could say. I immediately regretted not even denying it but it was too late. He was smirking. Though I know he has gotten his Uncle and older brother with other lionesses, was he that good at it? Was he Dr. Love? Maybe he wasn't so bad. But all I could do now was trust that he wouldn't ruin my life.

It was the next day. The day after the one Tojo teased me so much about Simba that I almost fainted from embarrassment. Today was the day Sarafina's mother was going to take the four of us to a water hole where all other prides and different animals go. It is a peaceful one and the water tastes nice. Also Sarafina's mother mentioned that cubs from other prides go there, which means hopefully some would fall for Nala and that I could get Simba. I know I sound greedy but for all I know Simba could like Nala not me. But what Tojo said yesterday about Simba not liking anyone at the moment, half disappointed me and made me happy. It disappointed me because I thought he liked me. It made me happy knowing that he didn't like Nala though, but Tojo could be just teasing.

"It's time to go cubs!" shouted Nala's mother, Sarafina at the mouth of the den. I and my three friends raced after Sarafina.

"Stay safe over there!" I heard my mother yell over at the hunting party. She was with the queen and other lionesses. My mother had a small tuft of hair on the top of her head like mine but it was longer so it was like a fringe. She had a dark cream coloured tan coat like me as well. Mine was like Nala's but except it was darker. In fact Nala and I look alike besides my tuft of hair on my head, we would look like twins.

"No sweat, mom!" I shouted back. With that we headed of to the watering hole outside of the pride lands.

Tojo's POV

Yes! I couldn't wait to tease Tama. Yesterday I teased her so much her face was as red as the blood of a hunted antelope, hehe. Simba and she would make a cute couple. But Simba told me he doesn't like anyone at the moment, which is why if he falls for one of the cubs that we see in the waterfall, I got to have to do something too hard to make Simba and Tama get together. They both have a tuft of fur on their head which gives them bonus points. Plus Tama thinks Nala likes Simba but I don't believe that's true. She has to think of him as a friend. I snapped back into the real world and there was the water hole.

"Wow." I exclaimed as we approached it. There had to be a few ton of animals here and there were a variety of each, from giraffes to elephants and even cheetahs. As my muzzle approached the water, I stuck out my tongue. The water, it was so nice. It was cold, fresh and thin. Unlike back in the pride lands, sometimes the water would get dirty from cute birds pooping in there and dust from the outlands getting in it, resulting in pure disgusting water.

I heard whispers. "Hey look over there, another pride of lions, with cubs! We can surely play with them!" It was a brown lion with a black tuft of fur on his head; he had small black eyes and huge whiskers.

"Where are they Malka?"

So that's his name, Malka. I can proudly say I'm the smartest of the four of us. I'm really good at gathering information and stuff. I guess I got it from my dad because he did that when there were rogues around. I'd love to gather information like Zazu does. He's a pretty cool bird with a pretty cool job.

Sarafina smiled. "Those cubs look friendly. Why don't you go play with them?" She stuck her paw out in the direction they were in. The four of us looked and there were two cubs staring at us looking very eager to play. With no hesitation, our gang of four ran off to see what they were up to.

"Hey, what's your name?" Simba asked as he pointed to a lioness cub who was staring at him. She looked a bit like Nala except her fur was a bit darker. Great it looks like Tama's going to get jealous. I looked over to her and she it looked like she was avoiding someone. I looked over to Malka and he was staring at Nala and Tama. Great there's a cub over here who is a player…

"My names Kula!" she told us, "What's yours?"

"I'm Simba!"

"Wait…you mean prince Simba?"

"Yep!" he replied proudly. I can see where this is going.

Kula's eyes glimmered happily. You could tell she knew about Simba and she must have been dying to meet him because she sure looked that way.

Malka walked up to Nala. "Hey what's your name? Mine's Malka."

Nala smiled. "I'm Nala, nice to meet you!"

Malka smirked and winked flirtingly. "Pleasure's all mine!"

After we all met each other, we played different games for a few hours. But after Sarafina had a nice long chat with the other pride lionesses, it was time to go. We said our goodbyes as if we would never see each other again. We headed back to the pride lands. It was a slow and awkward walk, no one was talking. Tama wasn't looking at Simba, probably upset and Nala was lying on her mothers back because she was tired, so it was just me and Simba, which was weird because I did not feel like talking to him, I just waned to think to myself. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Tama, if that's the case, tease her.

After lunch, Sarafina left us to play on our own. Nala went to play with a butterfly while Simba's parents were going to show if some of the pride lands. So I was stuck with Tama, who looked so upset I didn't know what to do. It was Kula's fault. She kept talking to Simba so much and he kept ignoring Tama. It was so weird. At last Tama spoke up.

"I just wish he liked me back."

I was pretty much the only real friend Tama had. She was always bullied for having a tuft of hair on her like the male cubs do. The girls always said stuff like, she would grow a mane. Honestly, that was cruel so I took her under my wings and let her be my friend. Yeah, I wish I had wings. Later we found Simba and Nala and since then, Tama kept looking at Simba so I knew she loved him. Tama may look greedy for him but she only got bullied by other cubs with the same personality so she acted kinda like them.

"Don't worry." I whispered to her, I know he ignored you but maybe. Just maybe, it was because if he didn't he would have blushed or something." Yeah that was the best thing I could come up with. But I think it actually gave her hope.

Tama lit up and smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

I have to admit, her smile was adorable. I don't understand why her tuft on her head seems to look ugly to some lions. It looks awesome. Maybe all the other cubs were just jealous because she looked so unique. I hated to see someone bullied. Especially her

"I promise. I will help Simba grow to love you. It's all you deserve after those cubs bullied you. I promise." But inside, I knew I couldn't do it. I only teased her to hide my feelings for her. I just made a promise that can't be kept.

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like Tojo likes Tama and Tama likes Simba. But who does Simba like? How about Nala? How bout Scar, what does it feel like him being all Mr. Nice-guy? Tell me in a review!<strong>


	2. Trouble In The Outlands

**A/N: Dear readers: I have changed the main couple to Simba & Nala because many people did not like the idea of Tama with Simba, simply because she does not appear in the movie so we cannot really imagine her with him. So the old favourited couple is back! Simba & Nala! More of them are coming next chapter, but for now, you will learn the villains of this story.**

****Disclaimer: Do not own The Lion King.****

* * *

><p><strong>What If – Chapter Two<strong>

**Trouble in the Outlands**

Shenzi's POV

'I want to be king.' 'Once I'm king…' 'Oh I just can't wait to be king.'

It's all Banzai talks about, being king. What makes him so sure he can take over pride rock? Just because he's an abnormally large and strong hyena doesn't mean he can take on a whole pride of hyenas. Banzai was a cocky hyena that was born extremely large for his size. He eats a lot by hunting around the pride lands illegally. You'd think he'd get captured by any lions who catch him hunting around their lands but no you don't catch him he catches you. We have a secret underground den in the outlands and he keeps them all there. From huge lions to little tigers, you name it, we have it all. We even have a huge pack of hyenas that he forced to join us. Now he thinks we can suddenly take over the pride lands with just a little more 'soldiers' in our 'army'.

"Shenzi and Ed!" It was Banzai obviously, "Get the heck over here!" he was screaming as if he had already killed Mufasa.

"What?" I screamed back at him. I was sick of him. Couldn't he just grow up? He was never going to be king. Though to be honest, I think he has a slight chance, but if he's king, he wants me queen so obviously I'm hoping he has no chance. Our hyena army is full of slobbering losers. All they do is drool over food. Especially Ed. He's a hungry for power and food crazy maniac. I've never heard him speak a word, only drool and laugh. Yet Banzai thinks of him like a loyal best friend. Some friends he has.

"I want you to gather all the hyenas here at once!" Would he stop screaming? "I am going to try and kill Mufasa by luring him into and ambush!"

I was going to refuse, but I pretty much had no choice. He would kill me if he realised I didn't want to help him.

I heard Ed laugh and all his saliva went everywhere. That was disgusting.

"Well are you going to gather them up?"

"Yes sir."

"Actually wait, you stay here and discuss our future with me, Ed you go get them!" I don't know what he's thinking, but I don't think Ed can even talk so how can he manage to get them. I'd rather get them. But I knew it was useless to protest. Once Ed ran off in the distance to go and get them, he dragged into our 'elephant skull' den.

"So where shall we begin?" he asked me in a creepy dark voice, giving me shivers down my spine. "Let's talk about us. How many little hyenas are we going to have?" I couldn't hold it any longer. Not anymore.

"We are having none!" I shouted at him, making his head cock to one side.

"Dear Shenzi," he grabbed the top of my head and forceful moved it so my eyes were locked in with his, "you will no matter how much you don't want to." I bit my lip, the pain was too much. His claws were digging into my forehead, the pain was throbbing into my brain, I felt like passing out. As soon as he let go of me I ran…until I hit something. It was Ed. Not just Ed, but other hyenas.

Ed laughed and pointed to the evil hyenas behind him. They all started to laugh and scream hysterically. Was I the only normal hyena? Then again hyenas do the laughing and I barely ever laugh. Believe me I have to look where I step to make sure I don't step on a drool puddle. Yuck.

"So it looks like you've brought them here Ed. Let the meeting begin." Banzai announced.

The hyenas nodded and bowed, "Yes my king." In attempted to not get slaughtered I bowed as well. I have a hunch that Banzai noticed because he smiled at my knowingly that this bow was forced.

"Today," he began, "is going to be a great day." He looked at me, "A day where a new, rightful king and queen will rise, where the pride lands will be ours forever." Cheers were heard from all over the crowd of hyenas. "We will have our talented group of hyenas lure the king to us by entering their lands. Then when he charges at you, lead him to our den where I will kill him once and for all." The hyenas laughed and cheered. I have no idea why they were laughing. That had got to be the most stupid plan my ears have ever heard. Do they really not know how fast the king can run? Faster then the hyenas we have in our little army that's for sure. We will have half of them killed in the process. I decided to speak up.

"Sir, you don't know what you're doing…this is insane you're going to get yourself killed. Do you kn-"

"Silence!" he screamed. It was terrifyingly loud and it echoed throughout the den. "I'm sure I know what I'm doing. Well what are you waiting for? Get going you fools!"

With no choice, I left with the talented hyenas, which were a group of 4. Me, Ed and two others I don't know. Apparently we are the fastest out of all. I begged the stars I wouldn't be killed.

* * *

><p><span>Simba's POV<span>

I woke up early today to watch the sunrise. I ran out of the cave careful not to step on any other lions. But once I got out there, someone stole my spot! It was my dad, Mufasa. I was wondering why he was out here when all of a sudden he invited me over to him. Man, without even looking at me he knew I was there. I decided to accept his invite and join him to watch the sunrise.

"Yes dad?" I ran up to him and said.

He looked down at me and smiled, "How are you this early morning?"

I grinned back at him, "I'm great! I came out to watch the sunrise and you were here."

He turned his head away to the sun that almost blinded our vision. It was growing brighter every second. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

I looked away from him and into the direction he was facing. "Yeah it is." We sat there silently enjoying the view for a few minutes looking over the pride lands as the bird arose from their nests and the herds came out to eat the leaves of the trees and the fresh green grass and drink from the water hole. Then my dad broke the silence.

"Simba," He turned his face so it was facing me, "When my time is over, this kingdom will be yours." He looked back. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise on you as the new king."

I smiled and looked up at him, my auburn eyes glowing, "And this will all be mine?"

"Everything…"

"Everything the light touches?" I walked a bit further, "What about that shadowy place?"

"That is beyond our borders. You must never go there Simba."

"But I thought a king could do what ever he wants?" I asked him, my eyebrow cocking up.

"Oh, there's more to being king then getting your way all the time." He smiled and walked a way, gesturing me to follow him.

I followed him and my eyes widened, "There's more?"

He laughed, "Simba, everything you see exists together, in the delicate balance, as king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures from the crawling ant, to the leaping antelope."

I gave him a confused look, "Don't we eat the antelope dad?" My stomach growled, and then I remembered I haven't eaten yet.

"Yes Simba, we do." He kept moving into the grasslands, where we could see the herd ahead of us. "Let me explain, when we die, we become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass, so we are all connected in the great circle of life."

My stomach rumbled again, great. "Talking about food, I'm hungry dad.

He laughed, "Let's go back, I'm sure the hunting party is to arrive any minute from now."

We talked our way back until once we reached the den; there was no sign of any hunting party or antelope.

"Excuse me, sire!" That annoying voice could be heard from a mile away, it was Zazu. He had a freakish look on his face. "Hyenas in our lands! The pride lands!"

I was suddenly so excited. "Can I come with you dad?"

"No!" he growled, "Stay here with Zazu!"

Without further ado, he left in a hurry.

I groaned, "I never get to do anything cool around here."

* * *

><p><span>Mufasa's POV<span>

I ran as fast as I could to found out where the hyenas were. Hopefully, they would not harm any of the cubs. As I arrived at the border of the pride lands, I could see a pack of hyenas running away. I chased after them, but somehow, they were faster than an average hyena by more than far. I managed to grab one on the tail.

"Why are you on my lands?" I roared at him viciously. I didn't want to kill him, but I had to have the intent of it in my eyes to force out the truth. He didn't answer and tried to run away. I pulled hard on his tail and made sure he didn't leave my sight. He screamed in pain.

"Wait I'm not the enemy!" The way he spoke told me he wasn't a male he was a she!

I roared again, "And why should I believe you?"

"Oh you have all the right not to that's for sure hehe…" she laughed a little but I did not, "but I assure you I am telling the truth!"

I nodded. "What is your name, may I ask?"

She looked around her eyes looking away from me, "Shenzi"

"Well if you're on our side then why were you with them?"

"No you don't understand!" she started, "I don't like what they're planning to do!" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What were they planning to do?

"Please explain." I asked her politely.

She nodded her head and gulped, "They were planning to lure you into their base by going to the border of your lands and then run back to their hide out, with you chasing them and then kill you."

As if they could kill me. I laughed, "Don't worry; I don't think a small bunch of hyenas could kill me off."

Shenzi shook her head. "No there's more than that. Hundreds of them are lurking in our base. With our leader, an over grown hyena that is extremely muscular, they were all going to assassinate you."

I still didn't understand. "Why?" I asked the hyena.

"They want the leader to be king so they have all the food they want!"

"Then why would you go against it?" I asked her, still confused. "Why wouldn't you want all the food we have here?"

"Because," she had a glum and sad look on her face, "he wants me to be his queen."

A look of shock spread over my face. They weren't going to force her to be his queen, unless it was like betrothing. I finally gathered up all the info about those stupid pests. They were always kind of suspicious, especially when Simba was born. A look of determination stretched across my face. I wasn't going to let anyone take over pride rock.

"Okay, I have a plan for you." I told the upset female hyena that looked very hungry. "I want you to be a spy for us. Tell them you were captured by me and that you escaped. Give them false information about me and tell them that I do not know about them. When really you do, and you will report back to me every once in a while to tell me what they are planning to do."

She looked up to me with blood shot eyes from crying so much. "No!" she screamed, "I am not going back to Banzai!" she softened her voice, "I can't, he's evil, he won't let me out of the den. Not until now he did."

"Well we'll just have to think of another plan won't we?" I told her with a grin. "Come on, we'll go back to pride rock. We'll take down those hyenas and they won't know what hit them. I'll even get you something to eat; you look like you haven't eaten in ages."

She nodded her head shyly and we turned to the direction of pride rock.

* * *

><p>As soon as I took step into the den, every lion and lioness stopped what they were eating and looked at the small hyena besides me. Simba was the first to speak up.<p>

"Um, dad…" gasped Simba as he pointed with his paw, "there's a hyena behind you!"

I quickly laughed. "Don't worry son, she's on our side."

Confused looks aroused on everyone's face. Just as well. I hate explaining situations so I was going to keep this nice and short.

"She gave us information on what the hyenas in the outlands are doing. She does not like there plan to try and take over the pride lands. So she told me everything and she is staying here. Until we can completely trust her, please keep an eye on her. She will not sleep in our den but outside."

I could her murmurs from the pride about not trusting her. But it'll have to do.

"You must be hungry, here." I said to Shenzi and I dropped a piece of zebra in front of her. She suddenly looked more alive and ate the zebra messily and impolitely. The pride looked at her in disgust as I did too, but she didn't care, she was so hungry for the zebra she probably didn't even know who gave it to her.

As I went to join the pride at their feast, I saw the Simba and his three cub friends chattering away about the hyena. My wife and queen came next to me with an unsure look on her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked me with concerned eyes. Her eyes shone in the daylight. She showed care, that care that seemed to want to protect not just her cub, Simba, but everyone in the pride lands.

I smiled weakly, not sure myself. "Yes honey, everything will be fine, I promise."

I was taught by my father Ahadi, never make promises you cannot keep. I promised him I wouldn't. But would I have to break that promise?

* * *

><p><span>Banzai's POV<span>

"What?" I screamed to the hyenas, "She's gone?" I looked around my den to find her but I could only see a bunch of scared faces. They should be scared. They are done for if they don't find my queen.

One of the hyenas spoke up. "Sir, Mufasa captured her, she's the slowest of our bunch."

I had enough. "Just go find her!" I exclaimed.

The hyenas jumped at my sudden burst of anger and sped of to find her. Shenzi, somehow I have a feeling she went away intentionally. I knew the stupid hyenas couldn't do it by themselves, so finally getting up of my resting spot. I ran after them. I easily caught up with them.

"Boss what are you doing here?" one of the hyenas asked me in a surprised voice.

I laughed manically. "You know you can't find her yourself, you'll need the big boss' help, won't you?"

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah you better thank me because if you didn't come back to me with her I would have killed you all myself."

The hyenas looked frightened and shivered in fear. I wasn't surprised I was almost 4 times their size. I was probably the same size as Mufasa, though I haven't seen him yet, only his weakling of a brother. Taka was the one who killed my family so I was going to get revenge on him. After all I've grown to be quite the killer.

"First we look around the border of the pride lands to see if we can try and find her somewhere," I told them the plan, "if we see her alone we will go and grab her. If not then we would have to be sneaky and get into their lands slowly and grab her from wherever she's sleeping at."

The hyenas nodded in response telling me that they understood. Ed just laughed and drooled and it was enough to tell me he got the point.

"Let's split up. I go to the left border and you guys go to the right." The hyenas nodded and went. I needed to go by myself. I didn't need my slaves messing things up. I was going to get her back and that was final.

* * *

><p><span>Shenzi's POV<span>

After dinner everyone went to den to sleep because it was too hot to hang out. I on the other hand was used to the heat like this due to living in the outlands with barely any shade besides our den which is full of hyenas. So I asked Mufasa if I could go hang by the waterhole alone and he said sure. So here I am thinking how much of a better life I was going to have here. True I wasn't being treated too well yet, but when all the lions and lionesses accepted me, I was sure to have a prefect life, with the lioness hunting me all the animals everyday, I was going to have paradise.

All my happy thoughts were ruined when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I was brave at first, but when someone stepped out of those grassy green bushes I wasn't so brave anymore. It was Banzai.

"Hello, my dearest!" he greeted me softly. "I hope you weren't betraying us, otherwise I would have to take your life.

Feeling nervous and scared, I made up a lame excuse, "Oh no, I was just on my way back, I was captured and I just managed to escape." I was hoping he would buy it and just let me live, but it didn't seem to happen.

But all of a sudden, his face cooled down and a evil grin appeared on his face. "Oh goodie, I thought you betrayed your own future husband."

I tried to hide the disgusted look on my face so I acted cool about it. "Oh I'd never betray you! I would be sentencing myself to death if I did!

He laughed crazily. "We should head back to the outlands my dear." He did a loud laugh that screeched through the night sky, to call upon all the other hyenas who I presume were looking for me too. To my surprise, even Banzai went out of our den just to find me. I guess my paradise dreams are over and the only way to get them back is to stick to Mufasa's plan about leading them the wrong path and giving them false information about me.

When we arrived back at our base, the hyenas were gathering around Banzai and Ed was just licking bare elephant bones on the ground drooling everywhere. I surrounded Banzai as well, hoping to catch a glimpse of what they were talking about.

"Banzai sir, I overheard to lions in the den talking about their latest cub, Simba and how he is betrothed to another lion."

Banzai frowned. "What?" he exclaimed stomping his huge paw on the cold hard flooring of the den. "I will not allow new kings to take over before me! I will be king!"

"So who was the lioness he was betrothed to?" another hyena asked the hyena who was talking.

"Her name was… Nala."

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like Banzai? He's pretty evil isn't he. How about Shenzi? She doesn't seem evil? How about Ed? Yeah he's still the same old weird drooling, laughing maniac we all know. <strong>

**Please review, it makes my day and more chapters come quickly!**


End file.
